The invention relates to a magnetron, and in particular to a magnetron of relatively high power for which there is a requirement for efficient cooling. It is known to provide fins by which the magnetron can be cooled by a flow of air, but a need exists for an efficient cooling arrangement which is reliable and easy to provide.